


Temptation Waits

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Song fic. Spike watches Buffy dance.





	Temptation Waits

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

I'll tell you something  
I am a wolf but  
I like to wear sheep's clothing

From behind the shelter of a wooden beam, he watched her dance. Watched her move to the streaming rhythm of Garbage. Watched her twist and tear at his heart.

I am a bonfire  
I am a vampire  
I'm waiting for my moment

Yeah, that was him alright. Waiting for a moment that would never come, if she'd meant what she'd said. But she never said anything she didn't mean. He lifted his shoulders in a bitter shrug.

You come on like a drug  
I just can't get enough  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more

That was him, too. Addict. Never getting enough. Just one look at her... that golden hair, those expressive eyes... how could anyone ever get enough of her?

And there's so much at stake  
I can't afford to waste  
I've never needed anybody like this before

He reached over for his beer without looking at the can, sipping at it while his eyes stayed on the Slayer. He hadn't needed anyone for how many years now? His mind briefly flitted down Memory Lane to Drusilla. Fine, he'd needed her. For so many decades she'd been all he ever needed, wanted.

I'll tell you something  
I am a demon  
Some say my biggest weakness

He winced slightly at that line, then mentally berated himself for doing that. Just a stupid song, that's all. Chip or no, he was still the Big Bad. His mind left Dru's address on Memory Lane and shifted down to another memory. A much smaller one... nowhere near the century and more he'd spent with Dru in length, but incredibly painful all the same. "You don't know what you mean! You don't know what feelings are!"

I have my reasons  
Call it my defence  
Be careful what you're wishing

He'd killed Slayers before. Twice. So why did this one matter so much? Not like he needed any more trophies on his wall. He'd done the 'death and destruction' gig before. In less than 150 years, he'd gone far. He smiled slightly at that. Not bad for 127 years' worth of nights.

You come on like a drug  
I just can't get enough  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more

But this one... she was different. He cocked his head to one side to study her as she danced. It wasn't that he'd never been able to kill her. No, it was more than that. What was it he'd said to her that night? "The only reason you've lasted as long as you have is you've got ties to the world... your mum, your brat kid sister, the Scoobies. They all tie you here..."

And there's so much at stake  
I can't afford to waste  
I've never needed anybody like this before

Also, she was the only Slayer he'd ever loved. Yeah, that'd be different, too.

You are a secret  
A new possession  
I like to keep you guessing

His thoughts drifted back to the song that poured out of the Bronze's speakers. She wasn't his, though. If she had it her way, he'd have fitted into an ashtray quite a while ago. She'd never be his if she had it her way.

You come on like a drug  
I just can't get enough  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more

Unconsciously his hand slipped into the pocket of his leather duster. Feeling the packet of cigarettes there, he withdrew his hand and took another mouthful of his beer. Another habit of his, but nothing like the one out there on the dance floor now.

And there's so much at stake  
I can't afford to waste  
I've never needed anybody like this before

How often did someone like her come along? She was everything he'd once hoped for... that one shining star among the clouds, the one perfect rose among the weeds. He'd thought those dreams had died when he had. His mouth twisted into a sour smile. Funny how those wishes lasted a lifetime, died when you did, and then came back to bite you on the ass.

When I'm not sure what I'm living for (when I'm not sure what I'm)  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for (when I'm not sure what I'm)  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for (when I'm not sure what I'm)

The thought hit him... just why was he "living", anyway? He'd tried to stake himself once... didn't go so well, considering that Xander and Willow had walked in on him.

When I'm not sure what I'm looking for (when I'm not sure what I'm)  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for

Had to be her. The blond one, the one dancing just over there with her friends. He finished his drink and looked down at the empty can in his hand. There was a lot to be said for hope, that was for sure.

When I'm not sure what I'm living for  
When I'm not sure who I am  
Temptation waits

Suddenly he closed his hand around the beer can, crushing it, watching as a single drop of blood fell to the floor. He tossed the mangled bit of aluminum into the trash before leaving the Bronze. There was a lot to be said for pain, too.

The End


End file.
